AMS-119 Geara Doga
The AMS-119 Geara Doga is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit featured in Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMS-119 Geara Doga is a general purpose mobile suit with technology and design features descended from the old MS-06F Zaku II mobile suit. Since the resources of Char's Neo Zeon are limited, the Geara Doga was not a particularly high-performing mobile suit when compared to the machines that Haman Karn's Neo Zeon produced during the First Neo Zeon War only four years earlier; however, they were well in line with the style of mobile suit design of the day. Although it wasn’t really a high-performance suit it was enough for most soldiers, easy to mass-produce and thanks to its wide variety of weapons it could be a threat for the Earth Federation's own mass-produced suit, the RGM-89 Jegan. The Geara Doga features a wide variety of weapons to cope with different combat situations. Its only fixed armaments are a beam sword-axe for close combat and an electric wire. It can also be equipped with a shield with four grenade launchers and two different types of beam machine guns, with one capable of mounting additional weaponry. The Geara Doga is fitted with old Zeonic-style large mono-eye head sensors that are able to detect targets at a longer range and thus make a faster offensive; however, when within combat range, the sensor's performance becomes limited in terms of target-tracking. With its versatility, maneuverability, and maintainability, the Geara Doga combines all the necessary factors as a practical weapon while earning the trust of mechanics and pilots in the field. Armaments ;*Beam Sword-Axe :The only close combat weapon of the Geara Doga is a single beam sword-axe. It has two beam emitters, allowing it to produce beam blades in the shape of a typical beam saber, pick, or axe. The beam sword-axe is mounted on the rear skirt armor when not in use. ;*Electric Wire :The Geara Doga can launch wires to ensare enemies and subdue them with electrical shocks before capture. ;*Shield :As with most other Zeon type mobile suits, the Geara Doga mounts a single physical shield on its left forearm. This shield also mounts four grenade launchers, and contains carrying clips for sturm faust rocket-propelled warheads. :;*Grenade Launcher ::Four small multi-launchers are mounted in the shield which can work as smoke dischargers or fire grenades. ;*Beam Machine Gun :Commonly the Geara Doga uses one of two different beam machine guns. Each is powered by a replaceable e-pac, with two additional e-pacs being stored on the hip armor of the suit. One of the beam machine guns can be optionally equipped with a grenade launcher, carrying a single grenade. :;*Grenade Launcher ::The beam machine gun for the Geara Doga can equip an underslung grenade launcher to increase its ranged firepower. ;*Sturm Faust :A rocket-propelled warhead mounted to the end of a launch tube. This weapon is similar in design to early anti-tank weapons such as the Panzer Faust. The Geara Doga's shield includes a rack which carries four Sturm Fausts. The Sturm Fausts may be removed from the rack and fired as handheld weapons, or fired directly from the rack. ;*Funnel :Appears on a customized Geara Doga unit in Gundam Build Fighters, these remote controlled weapons are used to perform all-range attacks. Each funnel possesses a powerful beam gun that is capable of damaging an enemy unit's armor. History During the Second Neo Zeon Movement led by Char Aznable, the Neo Zeon army uses a new mass-produced mobile suit, the Geara Doga. It is based upon an Axis prototype machine design recovered by Neo Zeon remnants. It resembles both the old MS-06 Zaku II used by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War and the AMX-011C Zaku III Late Type from the previous Neo Zeon war. Production was entrusted to Anaheim Electronics' Granada factory, which had ties with the former Zeon military. About 100 Geara Doga units were produced, including 82 standard units and 10 commander units. Although the Geara Doga was already obsolete by the time of its completion, its basic performance was comparable to modern Earth Federation Forces machines like the Jegan. Like the old Zakus the Geara Doga was also painted olive green although some ace pilots painted the suit in a personal color. One of these pilots was Rezin Schnyder who effectively used her blue colored suit to destroy several Federation units, while another was piloted by former Marchosias member Vincent Gleissner. While at least 80 units were produced for Char's Neo Zeon, most were destroyed in combat with the Federation's Londo Bell task force while escorting Axis, though a few more were destroyed while trying to push it away with Amuro Ray's RX-93 ν Gundam. After the Second Neo Zeon War use of surviving Geara Doga units would continue amongst the various Neo Zeon remnant groups. The first and most powerful of these groups is "The Sleeves". Although by U.C 0096 the more advanced AMS-129 Geara Zulu had been introduced, the three year old Geara Doga was still in service and used as part of the defense force that guarded the asteroid Palau, these Geara Doga units would be repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. One of these units were painted in red and piloted by the leader of The Sleeves, Full Frontal prior to stealing the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein. Decades later there was a group of Neo Zeon remnants who were hiding in an abandoned colony in the Zebra Zone of Side 3. By the year U.C 0122 they had at least one Geara Doga piloted by a young woman, Layla Lagiorr, but its possible they once had more that were destroyed in an attack from the Federation 6 years prior. In February of U.C 0122 Layla used her Geara Doga first to spy on a group of mobile suits from an Anaheim Electronics test ship, and then to attack them. However despite being a good pilot Layla's Geara Doga was thirty years old and no match for Anaheim pilot Kevin Forest and his RGM-111 Hardygun, though Kevin only inflicted enough damage to disable the machine so he wouldn't hurt the pilot. The Geara Doga was in a condition that it could be easily repaired, but had to be abandoned when the colony wall was breached and the people had to evacuate. Several Geara Doga that survived the Second Neo Zeon War were captured by the Earth Federation Forces. These mobile suits entered Federation service as aggressor units for training purposes. During U.C 0120 one such unit was modified, its shoulder shield was removed and replaced with an arm-mounted shield used on Jegan model mobile suits. It also featured an improved backpack with improved thrusters. This unit was piloted by Sid Amber to help Def Stallion train in his F90 Gundam F90. Sid would continue to use the Geara Doga as a fully active combat unit on the planet Mars during the Earth Federation's war against the Mars Zeon Oldsmobile army. Variants ;*AMS-117X Prototype Doga ;*AMS-117B Doga ;*AMS-119 Geara Doga Equipped with Mine Layer Backpack :A specialized Geara Doga variant designed for attacking space colonies, the standard backpack is replaced with a mine layer backpack. ;*AMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type :A Geara Doga equipped with a different backpack, featuring a pair of large fuel tanks and a powerful shell-firing cannon. ;*AMS-119A1 Geara Doga (Heavy Armed Land Type) ;*AMS-119C Geara Doga (Full Frontal Use) :A customized Geara Doga unit used by Full Frontal. ;*AMS-119D Desert Doga ;*AMS-119E Geara Doga (Marine Corps Use) ;*AMS-119F Sturm Doga ;*AMS-119M Marine Doga ;*AMS-119N Röte Doga :A custom Geara Doga designed with a Psycommu System and Funnels. ;*AMS-119R Welter Doga ;*AMS-119S Geara Doga Kai :While essentially just a normal Geara Doga, its armor was changed to Gundarium Alloy and it was given greater mobility. As such, this unit was used as a command unit. ;*AMS-119V Panzer Doga ;*AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type :One of the many Newtype-based MSes built for Neo Zeon, it boasted the same funnels that the Jagd-Doga had. It's only drawback was that it lacked any real mobility, thus it was scrapped, though not forgotten, as it was later used as the basis for the Sazabi. ;*AMX-121 Quel Doga :A variant that use heat knife and beam rifle instead of standard weapons. ;*Geara Doga Sleeves Type :Neo Zeon remnants "The Sleeves" are shown to use Geara Dogas. ;*MSN-03 Jagd Doga :The Jagd Doga is a special-purpose mobile suit for Neo Zeon Newtype pilots, based on the frame of the Geara Doga general purpose unit (though its outward appearance differs significantly). ;*MSN-03-2 Psyco Geara Doga :A psycoframe-equipped unit only appearing in the Char's Counterattack - Beltorchika's Children novel. ;*AMS-119［C］ Geara Doga ［C］ :A pair of specialized Geara Dogas seen in Gundam Build Fighters Try. They were designed to be refueling suits for Lucas Kankaansyrjä's XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Full Cloth Type.GBFT. Picture Gallery ams-119-sleeves.png|Geara Doga (Sleeves Use) GearaDoga.jpg|Geara Doga (Sleeves Use0 without Shoulder Shield Geara Doga Rezin Schnyder Colors Lineart.jpg|Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom) - line art ams-119-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit - line art ams-119-hatch.jpg|Cockpit Hatch - line art Geara-doga-beamrifle1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Type 1): equipped with grenade launcher Geara-doga-beam-rifle2.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Type 2) Geara-doga-beam-saber.jpg|Beam Saber Geara-doga-missle.jpg|Small Missile Geara-doga-sturm-faust.jpg|Sturm Faust ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Type 1) - line art ams-119-beammachinegun2.jpg|Beam Machine Gun (Type 2) - line art ams-119-beamswordaxe.jpg|Beam Sword Axe - line art ams-119-epac.jpg|E-pac - line art ams-119-shield.jpg|Shield -line art gearadoga-art.jpg|Geara Doga: color art Geara Doga.jpg|Geara Doga (from Gundam Perfect File) gearadogaearth.jpg Geara Doga.png|Geara Doga: front view (from Char's Counterattack motion picture) vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h53m53s58.png|A Geara Doga Commander Type in motion vlcsnap-2013-04-23-23h57m14s117.png|Rezin Schnyder's Geara Doga: top-down view vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h22m52s142.png|Rezin Schnyder's Geara Doga prepares to fire Sturm Fausts Rezin's Geara Doga Reloading.png|Rezin Schnyder's Geara Doga reloads Beam Machine Gun Geara Doga Squad.png|Geara Dogas attack with Beam Machine Guns Geara Doga Commander 2.png|Geara Doga Commander Type fires Small Missiles Geara Doga Commander.png|Geara Doga Commander Type attacks with Sturm Faust Jegan Helps Geara Doga.png|A E.F.F.'s Jegan helps out Geara Doga during the fall of Axis Geara Doga Pilot (Axis Push).png|Geara Dogas assist in the push of Axis Geara Zulu Screenshot.jpg|The Sleeve's Geara Doga as seen on Gundam Unicorn OVA Hybrid Doga.jpg|Geara Doga/Jagd Doga Hybrid (from Gundam Build Fighters TV series) Gunpla OldGearaDoga.jpg|1/144 Original "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (1988): box art AMS-119_Geara_Doga.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (2008): box art Hguc-ams119-rezin.jpg|1/144 HGUC "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (2009): box art HGUC-EwacZack-GazaC-GearaDoga-UC.jpg|1/144 HGUC "RMS-119 EWAC Zack / AMX-003 Gaza-C / AMS-119 Geara Doga Unicorn Ver." triple set (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art Geara_Doga_MG_Boxart.jpg|1/100 MG "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (2013): box art MG_Geara_Doga_%28Rezin_Schnyder_Custom%29.jpg|1/100 MG "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Use)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2013): box art MG_Geara_Doga_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/100 MG "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Unicorn Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2016): box art AMS-119G.jpg|AMS-119G Geara Doga (Kazuhisa Kondo version) model conversion Geara doga johnny ridden.jpg|Geara Doga (Johnny Ridden Custom; non-canon) model conversion Action Figures MSiA_ams-119_p01_AsianOriginal.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119_p02_USAOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119_p03_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. MSiA_ams-119-Rezin_p01_AsianOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (Asian release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119-Rezin_p02_USAOriginal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (North American release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ams-119-Rezin_p03a_USARenewal.jpg|MSiA / MIA "AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Schnyder Custom)" (North American renewal version; 2003): package front view. Notes and Trivia References Srwhotnews_gmdx12_uc8.jpg|MS sensors profile srwhotnews_hj12_p008.jpg AMS-119 Geara Doga - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|AMS-119 Geara Doga - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design gearadogavincent.jpg|Geara Doga (Vincent Gleissner Custom): information from Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link MS-16.jpg MSG-ML 56.jpg MSG-ML 57.jpg External links *AMS-119 Geara Doga on MAHQ.net *AMS-119 Geara Doga on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) ja:ギラ・ドーガ Category:AMS-119